The World of Undead
by are.key.take.tour
Summary: SEQUEL 'THE LAND OF UNDEAD' apakah mereka yang telah berhasil selamat dari Domino akan terus merasakan kedamaian ini? Ataukah kedamaian ini hanyalah sebuah kedok dari kekacauan yang menanti? CHAPTER THREE UPDATE!
1. Despair

**C/N : **Ahaaaii!! Hayo, tebak. Kali ini gue collab sama siapa lagi? Hahahah! Duh, demen bener gue sama yang namanya collab. Lagian, pas lagi stress-stress ria di studio, eh, chapter baru udah nongol dari partner collab. Hehehe. Manstap, lah yang namanya collab. Anywho, sekali lagi gue collab bersama **Sora Tsubameki. **Mau buat apa? Tentu mau buat **SEQUEL 'THE LAND OF UNDEAD'. **Muahahahahah!! Di cerita kali ini kalian semua bakalan tau apa yang terjadi sama Jou sebenernya. Selain itu, gimana kehidupan para _survivor _itu. Apakah masih tetep _survive _di dunia ini? Gak tau, ya. Hohohoh!! (ketawa nista, stress, dan labil plus galau akut)

**Disclaimer : **Punya tetangga saya namanya Eyang Kazuki Takahashi. Eh, dia udah tua belom, sih? Kalo dibandingin sama yang buat Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto, tuaan mana? (pertanyaan TERPENTING sepanjang masa)

**Warning : **Gore. Blood. Super angst. Dan gue ngantuk. Zzzzz…

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Despair**

Kota Domino.

Kota yang telah dihancurkan oleh pemerintah PBB sejak tiga bulan yang lalu. Keberadaannya di peta sudah dihapuskan untuk selama-lamanya oleh pemerintah dunia. Gosip mengenai penyebaran virus berbahaya yang telah mengubah seluruh penduduknya menjadi zombie sempat menjadi buah bibir masyarakat di seluruh dunia. Pro dan kontra pun terkuak saat penghancuran kota tersebut digubris. Namun, bukan hanya kehancuran saja yang senantiasa menemani perbincangan mengenai Kota Domino, tapi juga beberapa orang yang berhasil selamat.

Ya. Ada segelintir orang yang berhasil selamat dan kembali ke Tokyo. Mereka adalah Yami Atem sang ilmuwan, Mutou Yugi sang jurnalis nomer satu dunia, Malik Ishtar, serta Kaiba Seto sang CEO.

Dari sekian banyak orang yang mendiami kota tersebut, hanya empat orang yang berhasil keluar dengan selamat, tepat sebelum kota dihancurkan dengan misil dari PBB. Masih jelas betul detik-detik kedatangan para _survivor _itu ke Tokyo. Begitu lesu, lemas, dan pucat. Keempatnya bisu, tak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh wartawan mengenai keberadaan mereka di Domino. Bahkan sang Mutou Yugi untuk pertama kalinya terdiam seribu bahasa. Tangan mungilnya yang gemetaran menggenggam erat baju Yami Atem. Bola mata ametisnya menatap nanar dan panik ke kerumunan orang di sekitarnya, seolah-olah mereka sewaktu-waktu dapat berubah menjadi zombie dan menyerangnya. Malik sendiri juga sama terpukulnya dengan Yugi. Ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya, memeluk tubuhnya yang gemetaran. Mata lavendernya menatap ngeri kerumunan orang dan wartawan yang mengitari mereka. Namun, ada seseorang yang tampak sangat terpukul saat menuruni helikopter Kaiba Corporation.

Sang CEO Kaiba Corp itu sendiri, Kaiba Seto.

Tubuh tinggi tegapnya tampak begitu lemah. Bahkan, ia tak sanggup berjalan seorang diri hingga harus dipapah sepupunya, Yami Atem. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat, jauh lebih hebat dari Yugi ataupun Malik. Wajahnya pucat pasi dan bibirnya memutih. Rambut cokelatnya yang biasanya tersisir rapi tampak sangat berantakan dan tak terurus. Mata biru lazulinya yang selalu menyinarkan kesombongan dan keangkuhan entah mengapa telah berubah menjadi sepasang lautan biru yang keruh, tak bercahaya. Sinarnya telah redup dan berganti menjadi sirat ketakutan, panik, dan putus asa. Bibirnya tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan sebuah nama berulang kali diiringi dengan permintaan maaf. Yang paling mengejutkan adalah air mata yang tak henti-hentinya menuruni pipi putih sang CEO. Air mata yang begitu deras.

Seperti biasa, wartawan tidak putus asa dan tidak mau tahu dengan keadaan obyek beritanya. Mereka terus membombardir Yugi dan teman-temannya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan, membuat keempatnya semakin stres. Kondisi kejiwaan mereka yang sudah diambang batas waras mulai terusik. Beruntung Yugi segera mengeluarkan sebuah _handycam _dari dalam tas lusuh yang terselempang di pundak mungilnya.

"Kalau kalian mau jawaban, lihat sendiri rekaman ini." bisiknya kesal. Suaranya bergetar seperti menahan tangisan. "Temanku yang mengambil gambar. Namanya Jounouchi Katsuya. Sekarang dia sudah tidak di dunia ini. Nikmati film itu. Aku tidak mau menyentuhnya lagi."

Film itu beredar dengan sangat cepat di seluruh dunia. Stasiun televise tak bosan-bosannya membahas video yang menunjukkan kesadisan di kota zombie itu. _Talk show _terus bertebaran dan bermunculan membahas mengenai video fenomenal tersebut. Seluruh dunia memuji keakuratan sang pengambil gambar dalam merekam kejadian mengenaskan di Kota Domino. Bahkan, pihak _Academy Awards_ menobatkan video tersebut sebagai film dokumenter terbaik. Belum lagi asosiasi perfilman dan fotografi dunia menganugrahkan video tersebut gelar tertinggi. Berbagai festival film di seluruh dunia memuji hasil karya tersebut dan kembali penghargaan diberikan kepada video tersebut. Sayang, sang pemiliknya tak pernah menapaki panggung untuk menerima secara langsung piala dan penghargaan tersebut, sama seperti video terdahulunya. Ditinggalkan tanpa tuan.

Sensasi video tersebut berhasil mengalihkan perhatian masyarakat dari CEO Kaiba Corporation. CEO berdarah dingin dan bertangan besi ini hampir menjadi berita saat direkam kamera dalam keadaan hancur berantakan, meneteskan air mata tak henti-hentinya. Belum lagi nama seorang pemuda yang berkali-kali diucapkan Seto sambil diiringi ucapan minta maaf yang menyayat hati.

Jounouchi Katsuya.

Berkali-kali nama itu terucap di bibir Seto bagaikan sebuah mantra. "Maafkan aku, Katsuya…", "Ini tak seharusnya terjadi…", "Bukan kau yang seharusnya mati. Seharusnya aku…", "Katsuya…", "Kumohon maafkan aku, Katsuya…", "Katsuya… Kumohon kembalilah padaku…", "Katsuya, maafkan aku…"

Hanya ada empat orang yang memperhatikan sikap Seto yang dari hari ke hari semakin kacau. Yugi, Yami, Malik, dan Isono.

"Bagaimana keadaan Seto, Isono?" tanya Yami saat berkunjung ke Kaiba Mansion. Kali ini, Yugi juga ikut bersama Yami untuk menjenguk keadaan Seto.

Isono menghela napas panjang. Asisten kepercayaan Seto itu tampak sangat sedih. Dengan penuh penyesalan, ia menggeleng pelan. "Tak ada perubahan sama sekali, Tuan Yami. Bahkan, kondisi tubuhnya semakin parah."

Yami dan Yugi saling bertatapan untuk beberapa detik. Kekhawatiran dan belas kasihan tampak jelas di sorot mata keduanya. Sudah lebih dari tiga bulan sejak kedatangan mereka ke Tokyo dan tak ada perubahan sama sekali pada kondisi Seto.

Sejak mereka datang ke Tokyo, sang CEO langsung mengurung dirinya di dalam kamar. Ia menolak untuk makan, bahkan menolak untuk bergerak dari kursi besarnya. Ia bahkan juga menolak untuk bicara. Matanya terus menatap nanar keluar _french window _yang terletak di kamarnya. Tangannya terus menggenggam sebuah kalung berbentuk kartu yang menggantung di lehernya. Terkadang, air mata mengalir menuruni wajahnya dalam bisu.

"Bisakah kami ke kamarnya?" tanya Yugi pada Isono yang kemudian dibalas dengan anggukan ringan sang _bodyguard. _Dibimbing Isono, Yugi dan Yami berjalan menyusuri Kaiba Mansion untuk kemudian sampai di kamar Seto.

Yami membuka pintunya setelah mengetuk dua kali. Tentu, ia tidak mengharapkan balasan dari orang di dalam kamar, maka ia memutuskan untuk langsung masuk saja. Benar dugaan Yami. Seto masih terduduk di kursinya, menatap kosong ke arah pemandangan matahari terbenam di depannya. Tangannya masih menggenggam kalung tersebut. Bekas air mata tampak membasahi wajah sang CEO, menjadikannya semakin sembab. Yami mengalihkan pandangannya ke sebuah meja kecil di samping kursi dimana sebaki makanan dan minuman diletakkan. Tak tersentuh sama sekali.

"Seto," panggil Yami lembut. Bersama dengan Yugi, ia berjalan mendekati sepupunya. "Seto, kau belum menyentuh makananmu."

Hening. Tak ada balasan dari Seto.

"Seto, aku tidak mau kau semakin kurus. Coba kau lihat dirimu sekarang. Kurus kering seperti tengkorak. Bahkan tulang pipimu menyembul seperti itu. Kalau kau lanjutkan, aku khawatir kau akan benar-benar sakit."

Masih hening.

"Seto, kumohon makanlah. Sedikit saja. Kau harus tetap sehat, Seto."

Hening.

"Untuk kali ini saja, kumohon dengarkan aku, Seto!!"

Tangan yang menggenggam kalung berbentuk kartu itu mengencang, membuat buku-buku jarinya semakin memutih. Bahkan bercak darah tampak di sela-sela tangan Seto akibat terlalu kuat menggenggam obyek metal tersebut.

Kesabaran Yami sudah habis. Sepanjang hari ia datang ke rumah sepupunya untuk melihat perkembangan pada mental sang sepupu, namun harapan itu selalu sirna setiap kali melihat sosok Seto. Diam seperti patung, bisu, dan tak pernah menggubris apa yang dibicarakan oleh Yami.

"Seto!! Aku bicara padamu!!" bentak Yami sambil meraih pundak sang CEO dan membalikkan kursi yang diduduki Seto sehingga menghadap ke arahnya dan Yugi.

Betapa terkejutnya Yami dan Yugi saat melihat air mata mengalir deras, membasahi kulit putih sang CEO. Mata birunya yang sembab akibat terlalu sering menangis tampak semakin bengkak.

"… Seharusnya aku yang mati…" Untuk pertama kalinya Seto mengeluarkan suara. Suaranya begitu parau. "Aku yang harusnya mati, bukan Katsuya…" bisik Seto lirih. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam tangannya yang berdarah. "Salahku… Ini semua salahku… Lebih baik aku mati…"

"… Seto…" Tak tega melihat kondisi sepupunya yang begitu terpuruk membuat Yami hanya dapat mengelus punggung Seto. "Seto, aku yakin Jou tidak menyalahkan dirimu. Ia pasti benci kalau melihatmu terpuruk seperti ini."

Seto hanya menggeleng pelan, masih memendam wajahnya di dalam telapak tangannya. Tangisnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia terus menggumamkan nama Jou dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Katsuya… Katsuya…"

"Seharusnya aku yang mati…"

"Mati… Aku harusnya mati…"

"Katsuyaku… Ia tak berdosa. Aku yang harusnya mati…"

Yami dan Yugi tidak bisa berbicara banyak. Kondisi Seto ternyata masih separah sejak mereka kabur dari Domino. Sejak di dalam helikopter, Seto tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan nama Jou sambil berusaha terjun dari atas helikopter. Bahkan Yami sampai harus mengikat sepupunya itu di atas kursi helikopter untuk mencegah tindakan bodoh sepupunya itu untuk terjun.

Sekarang, Yami semakin mempertanyakan tindakannya. Apakah mungkin akan lebih baik bila ia membiarkan Seto terjun dari atas helikopter, menyambut kematian bersama dengan kekasihnya? Daripada jiwanya tersiksa seperti ini…

Melihat kondisi sepupunya yang hancur membuat Yami merasa menjadi orang paling berdosa di seluruh jagat raya.

XXX

Sementara itu, di belahan bumi lainnya terlihat sebuah truk melintasi padang pasir yang tak berbatas. Pengemudinya adalah seorang pria paruh baya bertubuh besar dan tubuh yang sangat kekar. Matanya yang berwarna cokelat tak lepas dari jalanan yang ia lewati sementara mulutnya terkadang mengumandangkan lagu yang terputar di radio. Sebatang rokok menggantung di tepi mulutnya. Sepanjang jalan tampak begitu lengang dan sepi, tak ada kehidupan sama sekali. Pompa bensin terakhir yang ia lewati berjarak puluhan mil dari lokasinya saat ini. Begitu terisolasinya area yang ia lewati.

Tapi, ia melihat sesosok manusia berdiri di tepi jalan. Dilihat dari pakaiannya yang lusuh, sepertinya ia sudah berjalan jauh hingga sampai ke posisinya saat itu. Penasaran dengan sosok misterius itu, sang pengemudi menepikan truknya dan memutuskan untuk menyapa. Mungkin, ia butuh tumpangan. Lagipula, ia sendiri butuh teman ngobrol.

"Hai!" sapanya ceria sambil menurunkan kaca jendela truknya. Akhirnya ia bisa melihat jelas siapa yang berdiri di samping jalan. Seorang pemuda dengan wajah sangat manis. Melihat wajah yang begitu manis dan tubuh yang sangat menggoda membuat sang pengemudi menelan ludah. Ia bisa merasakan area tubuh bagian bawahnya mulai menegang hanya dengan melihat kemolekan tubuh pemuda ini. "Kau sendirian? Apa yang kau lakukan di tengah padang pasir seperti ini seorang diri?"

Sang pemuda memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, membuat kesan manis yang melekat pada dirinya semakin jelas. Sang pengemudi truk berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan nafsu yang semakin bergejolak. Ingin sekali ia segera mencicipi pemuda manis ini.

"Sepertinya aku tersesat…" gumam sang pemuda. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gerakan yang cukup sensual di mata sang pengemudi truk.

"Kemana tujuanmu, nak? Mungkin aku bisa mengantarmu." kata sang pria paruh baya itu menawarkan jasa. Mungkin ia jbisa meminta 'imbalan' dari pemuda ini di tengah perjalanan atas kebaikan dirinya.

Pemuda misterius itu tersenyum manis. "Kau baik sekali. Aku mau ke Tokyo, tapi aku tak tahu jalan menuju sana."

"Tokyo?! Kebetulan sekali! Aku juga mau ke Tokyo!! Ikut saja denganku! Daripada kau berjalan kaki. Bisa-bisa kau mati kepanasan di luar sini!" sahut sang pengemudi truk, terlalu bersemangat. Ia bahkan membukakan pintu untuk sang pemuda.

"Terima kasih."

Dengan gerakan yang begitu anggun, pemuda itu berhasil menaiki truk itu dan duduk di samping pengemudinya. Sementara itu, pengemudi truk tersebut memperhatikan tiap lekuk tubuhnya dengan tatapan lapar. Ingin sekali ia segera meraskaan kelembutan kulit mulus pemuda itu dan mengecup bibir merahnya.

"Ada lagi yang kau butuhkan? Katakan saja, dan aku pasti akan memenuhinya!"

Kembali pemuda itu menyunggingkan senyum menawan. "Kau baik sekali. Aku memang membutuhkan satu hal…"

"Apa itu? Ayo. Tak usah malu-malu. Katakan saja."

Senyum tanpa dosa itu perlahan berubah menjadi senyum licik. Taring panjang tampak menyembul dari sela-sela bibirnya.

"Aku butuh dagingmu."

Berikutnya hanya terdengar jeritan panjang penuh kesakitan dan horor dari dalam truk tersebut.

XXX

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Yami."

"Pagi, Tuan Yami."

Yami berjalan memasuki gedung Kaiba Corp dengan langkah panjang-panjang. Ia terpaksa mengambil alih kekuasaan Kaiba Corp semenjak kondisi sepupunya tidak memungkinkan untuk memimpin perusahaan besar ini. Selain itu, ia juga memulai kembali proyek pembuatan serum virus berdasarkan penelitian Marik. Proyek tersebut ia namakan '_Reborn Project', _Proyek Kebangkitan. Ia telah bertekad untuk menemukan penyembuh bagi virus itu, apapun caranya. Virus itu lahir dari tangannya dan harus mati di tangannya juga.

Yami memasuki ruang laboratorium dengan mengenakan jas panjang berwarna putih. Ia kemudian langsung disambut oleh asistennya.

"Selamat pagi, Yami." sapa Malik sambil menyerahkan _clipboard _perkembangan penelitian mereka.

Marik ternyata tak salah memilih Malik sebagai kekasihnya. Sang pria Mesir ini ternyata adalah lulusan terbaik biologi dan obat-obatan dari universitas terkemuka di Mesir. Otaknya sangatlah jenius, bahkan hampir menyamai kejeniusan mendiang kekasihnya. Keahliannya ada pada bidang yang sama dengan Marik, yaitu masalah DNA. Malik telah bersumpah untuk membantu Yami menemukan serum virus yang telah merenggut nyawa kekasihnya itu. Ia tak akan menyerah sebelum menemukan serumnya.

"Pagi, Malik." balas Yami. Mata rubinya melirik data yang ada pada catatan. "Bagaimana perkembangan penelitiannya?"

"Masih sama saja, Yami. Tak ada perkembangan sama sekali." jawab Malik diikuti dengan desahan napas panjang. "Sudah lebih dari tiga bulan kita melakukan penelitian, tapi tetap saja jawaban serum itu belum muncul. Padahal, Marik sudah berhasil membongkar setengah dari DNA virus tersebut. Ternyata hal ini lebih sulit dari yang kubayangkan."

Yami hanya mengangguk dalam diam. "Ya. Aku justru akan sangat terkejut apabila kau berhasil menyelesaikannya hanya dalam semalam, Malik."

Malik hanya membalas perkataan Yami dengan seulas senyum tipis. Ia memang sadar betul akan kemampuan Marik yang melebihinya. Ia tak akan sanggup mengimbangi otak jenius almarhum kekasihnya hanya dalam semalam saja. Masih butuh banyak waktu baginya untuk bisa mendalami lebih jauh kasus di depan mata ini.

Yami melirik jam tangannya dan mengerang pelan, membuat perhatian Malik teralihkan dari _clipboard _dan menatap rekannya. Kedua alis matanya dinaikkan, bingung. "Ada apa, Yami?" tanyanya.

"Aku baru ingat kalau ada rapat nanti sore. Jadi, aku tidak bisa lama-lama disini." keluh Yami sambil mengacak-acak rambut tiga warnanya. Wajah frustrasi dan tegang nampak sangat jelas di wajahnya yang kelelahan. "Kau bisa menanganinya, kan, Malik?" tanya Yami penuh harap pada rekan kepercayaannya ini.

"Tentu saja!" sahut Malik optimis. "Dengan bantuan para ilmuwan lainnya, aku bisa melanjutkan penelitian selama kau rapat, jangan khawatir. Tapi, sebisa mungkin datanglah lebih pagi besok untuk mengecek _progress _yang sudah kubuat hari ini. Oke?"

"Tentu."

"Oiya. Bagaimana kabar Yugi? Kalian masih akur, kan?" tanya Malik diiringi cengiran jahil.

Ya, sang ilmuwan dan sang wartawan itu telah menjalin hubungan spesial sebagai sepasang kekasih semenjak dua bulan yang lalu. Sejak kejadian di kota Domino, keduanya menjadi semakin dekat dan menemukan kesamaan nasib serta minat pada diri masing-masing. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi keduanya untuk saling jatuh cinta. Bahkan, keduanya sempat yakin kalau ketertarikan diantara keduanya telah lama terjadi dan diasumsikan sejak pertemuan pertama mereka di Domino. Cinta pada pandangan pertama.

"Tentu saja." jawab Yami dengan bangga dan dada dibusungkan. "Bahkan, saking akrabnya kami, kemarin kami berdua mengunjungi Kaiba Mansion berduaan."

Mendengar kata Kaiba disebutkan membuat otak Malik mau tak mau teringat akan sosok pemimpin perusahaan tempat ia bekerja. Sang CEO berambut cokelat itu sudah lama absen dari kursi pemimpin dan digantikan dengan sepupunya karena suatu hal. Suatu hal yang Malik mengerti betul penyebabnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kaiba, Yami?" tanya Malik pelan. Ia berusaha sebisa mungkin tidak ada orang yang mendengar percakapan mereka karena alasan absennya Seto dari kursi CEO masih dirahasiakan. Selama ini, Yami hanya memberitakan kepada seluruh dunia kalau sepupunya itu mau mengambil cuti dalam jangka waktu yang tak ditentukan untuk menenangkan pikiran. Yami juga menambahkan dalam konferensi pers kalau cuti ini sangat dibutuhkan oleh sepupunya karena ia sangat terpukul atas kejadian yang ia lihat secara langsung. Yah, memang tidak seluruhnya berbohong, tapi Yami, Yugi, maupun Malik menyembunyikan fakta tentang hubungan istimewa Jou dan Seto. Bila keduanya ingin media tidak mengetahuinya, maka mereka akan terus menjaga rahasia itu hingga akhir hayat. Demi Seto, dan terutama Jou.

"Ada sedikit kemajuan. Ia sudah mau berbicara kemarin." sahut Yami disertai senyum simpul.

Malik menghembuskan napas lega. "Akhirnya, ya. Setelah lebih dari tiga bulan ia tidak mau bicara. Lalu, ia sudah mau makan, kan?"

"Nah, itu dia. Ia masih belum mau menyentuh makanannya sama sekali. Ia terlihat sangat pucat dan kurus, Malik. Sungguh, aku tidak tega melihatnya seperti ini…" gumam Yami lirih. Kondisi Seto dari hari ke hari semakin parah, bukannya membaik. Tubuh sepupunya yang semula berisi dan kekar mulai tampak kurus kering bagaikan tengkorak. Hanya segelas air putih setiap harinya yang dimasukkan sang CEO ke dalam pencernaannya, tidak makanan atau minuman yang lainnya.

"Mungkin, kau bisa mengajaknya jalan-jalan untuk menyegarkan sedikit pikirannya." usul Malik. "Kau bilang dia sudah mau bicara, kan? Mungkin, dia juga sudah mau kau ajak keluar. Ajaklah berkeliling kota besok sore. Akhir-akhir ini, kan, matahari terbenamnya selalu indah. Percampuran antara warna oranye, kuning, merah, biru, dan violet."

"Ah, ya. Seperti foto yang berhasil kau tangkap dari atas menara perusahaan, kan?"

Malik mengangguk antusias. "Ayolah! Ini kesempatan! Mumpung ia mulai mau membuka dirinya walaupun sedikit."

"Kau benar. Nanti akan kubicarakan dengan Yugi mengenai ini. Kau mau ikut?" tanya Yami menawarkan pada asistennya.

"TIdak usah. Aku tinggal di laboratorium saja menyelesaikan serum. Kau dan Yugi, juga Kaiba, bersenang-senanglah."

XXX

Diluar dugaan Yami, Seto menyetujui ajakannya untuk keluar dari rumah dan berjalan-jalan menikmati pemandangan kota. Yah, walaupun perjalanan mereka diliputi suasana tegang dan sunyi senyap, tetap saja Yami merasa gembira sepupu satu-satunya itu sudah mau keluar dari kungkungan kamarnya. Saat ini, sang pria brunet itu sedang menatap sendu keluar jendela limousinnya. Beberapa pejalan kaki tampak memperhatikan limo yang barusan lewat dengan terpana. Memang agak jarang bagi sebuah mobil semewah ini lewat di tengah jalan. Wajar kalau banyak orang yang jadi memperhatikan mereka.

Yami duduk tepat di sebelah Seto sementara Yugi duduk di hadapan keduanya. Supir yang mengendalikan limo tersebut dengan tangkas adalah Isono, orang kepercayaan Seto. Dengan kelihaiannya, ia berhasil mengantarkan tiga orang penumpang di dalam limo tersebut ke tempat-tempat tujuan yang telah diarahkan oleh Yami.

"Seto." panggil Yami sedikit ragu. "Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Yami.

Namun, yang ditanya tak menggubris pertanyaan Yami. Ia bahkan tidak memperhatikan sama sekali apa yang dikatakan oleh Yami. Mata birunya saat itu telah terpaku pada sesosok manusia berambut pirang yang lewat tepat di depan kaca mobilnya. Perlahan, mulut sang CEO membentuk sebuah kata.

"… Katsuya…?"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Seto langsung membuka pintu mobil dan melompat turun dari kendaraan yang masih bergerak itu. Ia sempat terjatuh terguling di trotoar yang keras. Bahkan tubuhnya yang lemah sempat membentur beton dengan benturan cukup keras, membuat sang pemilik tubuh menyeringai kesakitan. Beberapa pengguna jalan yang lewat tampak khawatir dan menjerit takut dengan tindakan tiba-tiba yang dilakukan Seto. Tak mau buang waktu percuma, Seto langsung berdiri pada kedua kakinya dan mengejar sosok pemuda yang ia lihat.

"SETO!!" panggil Yami panik dari dalam mobil. Ia langsung mengambil tindakan dengan memberi perintah pada Isono, "Hentikan mobilnya, Isono! Aku mau turun!!"

Tanpa menunggu mobil berhenti sepenuhnya, Yami langsung melompat turun dari mobil disusul oleh Yugi. Keduanya mengejar sosok Kaiba Seto yang masih terus berlari menyusuri jalanan yang cukup ramai. Beberapa pengguna trotoar terpaksa mereka dorong untuk memberi ruang gerak yang cukup luas bagi Yami, Yugi, dan juga Seto.

"Brengsek…" umpat Yami. Napasnya mulai tersengal-sengal, kewalahan mengejar sepupunya. "Darimana dia mendapat tenaga sebesar ini sampai bisa lari secepat ini?"

Akhirnya, tampak kelebatan _trench coat _Seto membelok di sebuah gang kecil yang tersembunyi dari mata para pengguna jalan. Tanpa ragu, Yami dan Yugi mengikuti gerakan Seto dan sampailah keduanya di gang yang sama dengan CEO tersebut. Betapa terkejutnya mereka saat melihat sosok pemuda yang berdiri di ujung gang. Di depan mereka bertiga, berdirilah seorang pemuda berumur dua puluhan. Rambutnya yang pirang terang tampak sedikit berantakan karena tertiup angin.

Mereka tahu betul siapa pemuda itu dari wajahnya. Tak akan pernah mereka lupakan…

Tapi, otak dan nalar Yami tidak dapat mencerna kejadian ini. Bagaimana mungkin? Ia seharusnya sudah mati, tewas bersama dengan hancurnya kota Domino. Kalaupun ia tidak hancur bersama dengan kota, ia tak mungkin bisa hidup lagi. Jelas-jelas pemuda ini menembak kepalanya – tepatnya di pelipis kiri – dan melakukan bunuh diri. Ia, Yugi, Seto, Malik, dan Isono adalah saksi matanya. Bagaimana mungkin? Kecuali, ia telah menjadi…

Zombie…

Tapi, kenapa ia tampak begitu sempurna, tanpa cacat? Bagaikan manusia normal pada umumnya?

"Lama tak jumpa, teman-temanku." bisik Jounouchi Katsuya. Senyum kemenangan tampak menghiasi wajah manisnya. Matanya yang sewarna dengan merah darah berkilat berbahaya. "Aku merindukan kalian."

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**A/N : **Hahahah!! Kelar juga chapter 1. Huf. Tau ini pertama kali ditulis kapan? Hari Minggu, jam 1 pagi! Hahahah!! Buset… Gue bukannya ngerjain Apresiasi Seni malah bikin beginian… Ini aja apa yang gue masukin? Hahahah! (tampoled) Eh, gue sekarang kembali ber-A/N, ya. Kan gue ganti nama jadi are. key. take. tour. Huruf depannya apa, anak-anak? AAAAAAAA!!! Betul sekali! Oke. Sekarang, gue mau bales review dari chapter 10 The Land of Undead.

**Messiah Hikari : **Yeah! Jou bangkit kembali dari kubur! Emang gak ketebak, ya, kalo Jou mau gue buat ko'id? Hahhaa! Ini sequelnya udah ada. Hohoho. Masalah Jou yang menyeret Kaiba ke alam baka… Sedang dipikirkan. Hehehe. Nih, puzzle disini udah jadian. Ngomong-ngomong, ini overdose apaan, ya? Yang resonance chapter 2 kemaren? Makasih reviewnya, ya.

**MoonZheng : **Marshaaa!! So? Kenapa kalo Bakura sama Jou mati? Biarin aja, lah. Bakura bahagia di alam baka sama Ryou. Halah. Lo kebawa suasana Paskah, ya? Eh, bagi telornya, dong! (telat!) Ha? Emang Twilight kayak gitu, ya? Baru tau… Ah, lo mesti nonton Little Ashes! Si Cedric Diggory aka Edward Cullen aka RobPat beradegan yaoi! Hahaha!! Mana dia jadi uke pula… Ha? Kok bronzeshipping lengkap, sih? Kan Mariknya mati?? Sippo, sippo! Ini sequelnya udah ada. Hehhe. Makasih reviewnya, wahai teman sesama labilku.

**Sweet lollipop : **Uhuhu… Iya, nih. Gak tau kesambet apaan gue sampe tega memisahkan dua insan itu. Hiks. Maaf, ya, Kaiba baby. Kamu harus pisah ranjang sementara sama Joujou. (plak) Yep. Jou idup lagi dan jadi zombie! Muahahah!! Makasih reviewnya, ya.

**Shinrei Azuranica : **Iya, iya!! Ini dibuat sequelnya!! Haish. Santai, cuy. Pasti dibuat, kok. Mana mungkin gue sama Sora tega membiarkan para pembaca tegang di ujung kursi. Hohohoho. (double plak) Wah, gue juga lumayan seneng bikin bagian itu. Kaiba baby nangis!! Ahahahah!! Gak mati, tuh. Dia idup lagi, tapi jadi zombie. Hohohoho. Makasih reviewnya, ya. Jangan lupa, ikutin terus sequel ini.

**Kyon-kyon : **Yep! Sequel datang! Dan Jou hidup lagi karena dia adalaaaaaaahhh… jeng jeeeeeenng! Zombie! Ahahaha! Zombie canggih, nih. Udah kayak vampire. Sip! Gue inget, kok. Hehehe. Makasih reviewnya, ya.

**Uchiha 'Haruhi' Gaje : **Iya, nih. Secara gak sengaja, gue sama Sora membuat para sniper jadi heroik begini (kecuali Keith), terutama Bakura. Emang dia yami paling keren sepanjang abad! (tos sama Bakura) Jou mati, terus idup lagi, lho. Hohohoho! Ayo, Jou! Seret mastermu itu ke alam baka!! Makasih reviewnya, ya.

**Aljabar tralala : **Iya, iya. Dimaafkan. Gak ada pulsa lagi? Yaampuuun.. Bakura gak mati pun tender gak bakal bersatu. Mending dia mati, bisa bersatu dengan Ryou di alam baka. Iya, kan? Stres, dong. Ini di chapter ini digambarin betapa stresnya si Seto sampe bengong kayak orang dodol begitu. Kasian kau, Kaiba honey… Dan masalah Nethere… NETHERE GANTENG PARAAAHH!! XDD Duh, cepetean lo kawinin, deh, Indonesia! Jangan cerai kayak Austria sama Hungary!! Ahahah! Dan iya, gue nyadar diri kalo ketawa nista begono cuma Nethere yang sanggup. Hiks… Makasih reviewnya, Kuzu. Btw, gimana nasib collab kita? PC-mu cepetan sembuh, ya.

**GreenOpalus : **Hai! Jou selamat gara-gara jadi zombie. Dan dia jadi zombie yang canggih. Hohoho. Bener! Lo sama kayak gue. Gue juga suka Fisika asal materinya gue ngerti. Kalo nggak, wassalam saja lah. Hmm… sequelnya gak bakalan nyeritain hubungan mereka aja, kok. Paling lebih fokus ke pembuatan serumnya aja sama gimana seluruh dunia terancam jadi zombie. Anywho, makasih reviewnya, ya. Ikutin sequelnya! Hehehe.

**Sora Tsubameki : **Hai! Iya, nih. Tamat. Apa kita gantungin aja sequel cuma mentok di chapter 1? Hahaha!! (dihajar reader) Awww… sama. Collab denganmu itu menyenangkan, Sora. Hohoho. Kapan kita ngobrolin collab lagi, nih? Makan-makan kayak kemaren, yuukk! Yosh! Semangat! Eh, chapter 2 elu ya.

**Vi_chan91312 : **Yeiy! Bakura emang keren! Kamu keren, Kura-Kura Ninja!! (tampoled) Jou idup lagi karena dia adalah… seekor zombie. Hehehe. Ikutin terus sequelnya, dan terima kasih reviewnya, Vi-chan!

**Din chan : **nggak. Ini masih ada sequelnya. Masa' iya gue gantungin kayak begitu? Bisa mati penasaran lo semua. Hohoho. Tenang. Bakal gue tamatin sampe tamat mat mat mat mat! Iya, nih. Zombienya jadi canggih kayak vampire. Bahkan Jou menarik mangsa dengan sex appeal-nya. Hohoho. Mungkin di sequel ini Jou bakal rada bitchy dikit. Iya. Snipernya patut diacungin jempol. Jempol kaki kalo perlu. Huhuhu. Makasih reviewnya, ya.

**Dika the Reborned Kuriboh : **Dika… Dikau lebay, deh… Tapi, gak apa-apa. Tiap orang punya cara mengekspresikan kekagetannya. Hehehe. Woi, puzzle gak ada kemaren. Jadian aja belom. Baru jadian di sequelnya, nih. Jou idup lagi sebagai zombie dan (mungkin) akan membantai sisa temennya dan juga seluruh umat manusia di bumi. Halah, lebay. Yah, pokoknya gitu, deh. Waaah… DIka jangan nangis! Ini sequelnya udah dibuat! Cup cup… Makasih reviewnya, ya.

**Michiyo momoka : **Tenang. Jou masih idup, kok. Tapi jadi zombie. (ditimpuk) Wah, gak janji banyak puppy, ya. Kan Jou jadi rada-rada bitchy gini. Dia sama siapa aja mau asal dapet imbalan daging segar. Hahhaa. Makasih reviewnya, ya.

**Reader… : **Hai! Pereview baru! Sip, sip. Ini dilanjutin. Hohoho. Masih penasaran? ^^ Makasih, lho, reviewnya.

**Nonohana kizure : **terima kasih, terima kasih. (bow) ini juga berkat Sora, ceritanya bisa keren kayak gini. Sora, kau hebat, nak! Hahaha! Emang dia matinya keren. Kura, you're the man, man. Hohoho. Gokil kau! Pergi membunuh sekali! Haih… kasian atuh Kaiba sugar baby nangis kayak gitu. Tapi, lucu juga sih ngebayangin dia nangis, mewek kayak cewek ditinggal mati kucingnya. Ups. Anjingnya. Hehhee. Yep! Jou jadi zombie! Amazing!! Makasih buat daftarnya. Hehhe. Kasih daftar lagi, dong. (minta)

**cHizu drarryo : **Gak apa-apa, yang penting review. Hehehe. Sequelnya rajin di-review, ya, nanti. Hahhaa! Duh, dibilang keren lagi. Makasih, lho. Hehehe. Jadi gak enak. Ini juga berkat kerja sama dari Sora. Kalo sendirian, mana sanggup gue bikin cerita sekeren ini. Hehhee. Yep. Setia semua, kecuali Keith. (nendang Keith) (ditendang balik) Dan Jou mati, terus bangkit lagi jadi zombie. Makasih reviewnya.

**Yuuri Uchiha-Namikaze : **Iye, iye!! Ini gue lanjutin! Alamaaak… santai, BOY! Pasti gue lanjutin, kok. Iya, gak, Sora? Hehehe. Yep. Jou masih idup gara-gara digigit sama bosnya zombie. Hohoho. He? Semua fic? Sora, suruh update semua fic, tuh. Hehehe. Makasih reviewnya, ya.

**Mimimifeyfeyfey : **Iya, nih. Hiks… Mumpung otak gue lagi isinya angst semua. Hohoho. Makasih reviewnya, ya.

**A/N : **Giliiingg… ngebales review aja udah makan dua halaman? Waow… Ah, anyway, makasih buat yang udah mau repot-repot mereview di cerita sebelomnya. Sequel ini untuk kalian yang udah merequest. Hehehe. Dan kalo gak keberatan, mau ngasih review lagi, gak?

Adieu.

**PS : **Next chapter bakal dikerjain sama Sora Tsubameki. Ayo! Semangati dia! Go Sora! You can do it!


	2. The Blood Agreement

**S/N**: Yeah! Akhirnya gw (Sora) balik. Akhirnya gw bisa menyelesaikan chapter ini. TT_TT Akhir-akhir ini ada aja yang mengganggu gw buat ngelarin chapter ini. Maafkan gw Coolkid san (meluk Coolkid). Gw (Sora) emang udah sidang. Gw kira setelah sidang bakal lowong waktunya. Ternyata...lah kok malah curcol sih gw, di akun orang lagi. hehe. Inget janji lo ya. Lo bakal bantuin 'Sunshine' gw. Muahahahaha! Chapter depan harus lo yang buat. Kasihan 'Sunshine' gw. Dah banyak sarang laba-labanya. Oke, kita mulai. Enjoy, minna!

**A/N : **Dimaafkan. Hehehe. Oiya, Percakapan Seto sama Jou disini adalah percakapan gaje antara gue dan Sora. Gue yang Jou dan Sora jadi Seto. Maaf kalo gaje. Hehehe.

**Disclaimer : **Punyanya Kazuki Takahashi. WOI! Kenapa itu si Kaiba kagak niat begono megang Jounya? !#)*!&^(!*&$%(&^%(&^#)&^ (ngamuk gaje)

**Warning : **Blood, gore. Masih sedikit, sih. Belom terlalu deskriptif. Harap digarisbawahi kata BELOM. Berarti dalam waktu dekat bakalan lebih deskriptif. Muahahah! (mencoba ketawa laknat ala Netherlands) Sama puppyshipping dan puzzleshipping.

* * *

**-Chapter 2. The Blood Agreement-**

Bagaimana bisa?

Bagaimana semuanya bisa terjadi? Jounouchi seharusnya sudah tewas tertimpa puing-puing bangunan kota Domino. Seharusnya sekarang dia sudah membusuk, terurai menjadi debu yang diterbangkan bersama jutaan teriakan makhluk menjijikkan. Seharusnya dia sudah tak berbentuk lagi, hancur dalam tanah kota mati.

Bola mata Seto mulai terbelalak. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Kekasihnya yang selama ini hampir membuatnya hilang akal itu kini tepat berada di depannya. Bola mata Jou masih tetap kuning. Namun, ada yang berbeda. Warnanya tidaklah sebening yang dulu. Warnanya seolah tertutup suatu labirin yang membuatnya keruh. Tersimpan berjuta misteri disana. Seto tak mampu menembusnya. Bukan hanya tak bisa, mungkin juga karena dia terlalu lelah memikirkan semuanya akhir-akhir ini.

"Aku kembali karena merindukanmu, Seto" Jou mencoba memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. Bibirnya mulai tertarik, menciptakan seringaian kecil.

"Tidak… sepertinya aku mulai gila. Tidak mungkin..." Seto menggeleng keras. Tidak mungkin. Semuanya terlalu mustahil. Seto memang menyimpan sebuah keyakinan kuat bahwa kekasihnya tidak akan mati semudah itu. Jou adalah seorang pemuda yang kuat. Keberaniannya terbukti dengan keteguhan hatinya untuk menjalankan misinya ke Domino. Jou pastilah pemuda yang tak pantang menyerah. Dia pasti masih bisa selamat setelah mendapat serangan bom penghancur berkekuatan mega. Dia pasti masih bisa tetap bernafas di bawah puluhan ton puing bangunan yang menimpa tubuhnya. Pasti bisa..ya, pasti Jou bisa.

Puluhan peluh mulai meluncur bebas dari kedua pelipisnya. Kepalanya mulai berputar. Akhirnya, Seto terjatuh di bawah kedua lututnya. Seto shock berat dan mulai memegang kepalanya erat-erat dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ada apa? Kau tidak merindukanku?" Jou berjalan perlahan ke arah Seto. Dia mulai berlutut, menjulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Seto yang tertunduk dan mulai bergetar hebat.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Katsuya…" raut wajah Seto tak terdefinisi karena terhalang poni.

"Seto, mulai sekarang aku akan terus berada di sampingmu—" Jou mulai mendekap erat tubuh Seto. Hawa dingin dan bau amis mulai menyergap indra penciumannya. Berada dalam dekapan Jou lebih lama lagi mampu membuat Seto mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutnya.

"Selamanya—" Jou berbisik tepat di kuping Seto.

"Ka—Katsuya" tak dihiraukan bau busuk yang semakin menyengat. Yang terpenting, kekasihnya kini telah kembali. Dia sangat merindukan dekapan itu. Tubuhnya menginginkan Jou.

"Seto!" Yami yang sejak tadi berdiam diri di belakang mulai mengambil tindakan. Dia mulai menarik Seto untuk bangkit dan menjauh dari Jou. Ada sesuatu yang aneh disini. Ada suatu hal yang tak lazim dalam diri Jou.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Yami?" Seto berteriak lantang. Kepalanya mulai berdenyut kencang. Seto terlihat sangat marah. Dia tidak terima Yami menjauhkannya dari Jounouchi.

"Dia bukan lagi Jounouchi yang selama ini kita kenal. Menyingkirlah darinya!" Yami mulai bersikukuh dan menarik tubuh Seto untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Kau yang seharusnya menyingkir." bola mata biru itu menatap tajam lawan bicaranya. Rasa sayangnya sudah menutupi akal sehatnya. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Jou lepas lagi. Tidak akan.

"Kau sudah tidak waras, Seto!" Yami menahan kepalan tangannya. Dia sudah cukup menahan diri melihat tingkah laku sepupunya. Keputusan Seto sudah tak dapat dijadikan bahan pertimbangan, mengingat kondisi kejiwaannya yang mulai labil.

"Kau tidak berhak mengaturku, Yami." ucap Seto dingin.

"Aku sudah mati-matian menjagamu untuk bisa keluar hidup-hidup dari Domino. Tidak akan kubiarkan kau mati konyol!" dengan kekuatan penuh, Yami melayangkan tinju ke muka Seto. Seto tak sempat menghindar dan tersungkur ke atas aspal.

"Kau tak seharusnya melakukan hal ini." Seto bangkit, mulai menyerang Yami. Terjadi baku hantam di antara mereka. Beberapa pukulan telak sempat mendarat di kedua pipi Yami. Begitu juga Seto. Gerakannya yang tak tentu arah membuat Yami mampu menembus pertahanan Seto, menciptakan memar-memar di kedua pipinya. Mereka berguling-guling di aspal dingin. Yugi ikut campur dan mencoba melerai keduanya, sedangkan Jou hanya menyeringai tipis di belakangnya. Tiga daging segar mampu mengganjal perutnya hingga pagi nanti.

"Hentikan pertengkaran konyol ini!" Yugi mencoba menahan gerakan Yami. Mereka terlalu kalut dan terlarut dalam suasana. "Jou, bagaimana bisa kau masih tetap hidup hingga sekarang?" Yugi masih mencoba mempertahankan posisinya.

"Tidak perlu penjelasan darinya! Sebaiknya kita segera pergi dari sini!" Dengan satu gerakan Yami mulai melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Yugi dan melayangkan satu tinju di ulu hati Seto. Hal ini membuat Seto tersungkur dan terbatuk. Dengan tenaga ekstra, Yami menyeret paksa Seto yang setengah sadar untuk memasuki limosin dan mulai tancap gas.

"Sayang sekali..." Jou menggigit telunjuknya, menunjukkan wajah _innocence_-nya dan berlalu pergi. Jou yakin Seto akan tetap menemuinya. Tinggal menunggu waktu saja.

XXX

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan hal ini, Yami—uhuk!" Seto merasakan cairan amis mulai keluar dari pangkal tenggorokannya. Pantas saja Yami bisa memaksanyan untuk memasuki _limosine_. Kondisinya saat ini sama sekali tidak dapat dikatakan sehat. Selain karena tak tidur beberapa hari, asupan gizi hampir nihil. Seto hanya meminum air putih dan beberapa gigitan protein untuk dapat mempertahankan kesadarannya. Dia juga sebenarnya tidak mau mati. Dia ingin bertemu dengan Jou dalam keadaan sadar.

"Kita harus merahasiakan kejadian tadi di depan publik. Sampai saat ini kita tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Jounouchi tidak mungkin hidup kembali tanpa alasan yang jelas. Ada sesuatu. Apa mungkin virus itu berevolusi kembali? Mengingat perkembangbiakan dan penyesuaian diri virus alfa yang luar biasa? Lalu jika itu benar, mengapa dia bisa berubah layaknya manusia normal? Mengapa tak ada sedikitpun sel dalam tubuhnya yang mati?" Yami mengatur napasnya yang mulai memburu. Garisan di dahinya terlihat menegang, menandakan Yami sedang berpikir keras. Seto masih terbatuk dan melakukan perlawanan kecil untuk keluar dari mobil. Yugi dan Yami yang mengapit dan mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangannya berusaha keras untuk tetap mendudukkan Seto di kursi penumpang.

"Sial! Apa sampai segini saja umat manusia akan berdiri di muka bumi?" Yami terlihat putus asa, sementara _limosine_ melaju kencang, mengantarkan mereka ke markas penelitian.

XXX

Alarm tanda bahaya berbunyi nyaring. Seluruh peneliti memasuki ruangan utama. Seluruh dana tercurahkan untuk melakukan penelitian ini, sebuah penelitian yang sempat tertunda dan merenggut banyak jiwa.

"Mengapa mereka memasuki ruang isolasi? Apa yang terjadi?" Malik yang saat ini tergabung dalam tim mulai penasaran. Setahu dia, situasi saat ini sudah mulai membaik. Yami mencoba untuk menstabilkan kondisi kejiwaan Seto dengan membawanya jalan-jalan untuk mencari udara segar. Akan tetapi mengapa mereka kembali dengan tubuh penuh memar dan kotor? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Sebuah ruangan berwarna putih berukuran mini mulai mereka masuki. Sebuah tabung gas mulai menyebarkan ion-ionnya, mematikan keberadaan virus pada pakaian yang mereka pakai. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka keluar dan mengganti pakaian dengan pakaian yang telah disediakan.

"Bawa dia ke balik ruang penelitian." Yami mulai mengomando. Semua sibuk melaksanakan perintahnya. Seto ibarat harimau yang kehilangan taringnya. Matanya tajam melihat Yami sebelum ia dibawa paksa oleh kedua bawahannya. Mau cerita seperti apa juga, tak ada yang akan mempercayainya. Semua orang telah mmenganggapnya gila. Percuuma menjelaskan semuanya. Yang bisa dilakukan hanya menuruti perintah Yami. Saat ini dialah orang yang mampu menggantikan posisinya. Menggantikan perannya saat pikirannya sedang tidak ada di tempat.

Yami menyiapkan semua peralatannya. Sarung tangan karet tersemat rapi pada kedua telapak tangannya. Jemarinya sibuk menekan beberapa tombol dan mengaktifkan alat pemeriksa gen modern. Sebuah tabung telah siap mendeteksi objek.

Seto didudukkan pada sebuah kursi. _Coat_ putihnya diambil dan diletakkan pada sebuah meja putih. Sinar _infrared_ mendeteksi keberadaan benda asing di atasnya. Ditemukan sebuah bukti tipis. Sehelai rambut pirang tersemat rapi di atas pori-pori bajunya. Bukti tersebut kemudian diambil lalu dimasukkan ke dalam tabung. Kemudian tabung bergerak masuk secara otomatis, mendeteksi setiap data gen yang terdapat di dalamnya. Kode genetika mulai terangkai sempurna. Terdapat beberapa kode yang hilang dan mulai tergantikan. Sebuah makhluk asing mulai beradaptasi dan menggantikan kodenya. Semua telah beralih fungsi. Kode tersebut mulai diteliti lebih lanjut. Beberapa ilmuwan sibuk mencocokkannya dengan kode gen yang telah ada. Untuk sementara disimpulkan bahwa kode gennya sama dengan virus alfa, akan tetapi pertahanan diri dan imunitasnya meningkat sangat drastis.

"Mengapa semuanya begitu mendadak. Serum itu belum bekerja sempurna, sekarang malah timbul masalah baru." Yami mulai memijati pelipisnya. Dia merasa sangat tidak enak badan. Banyak hal baru yang membuatnya terkejut hari ini.

"Yami, bagaimana dengan _planning_ utama kita dalam uji coba serumnya?" Malik mulai bertanya. Hari ini rencananya mereka akan mengadakan uji coba serum menyangkut keberhasilan penelitian yang selama ini telah memerlukan banyak pengorbanan.

"Kita akan tetap melakukannya malam ini. Saat ini aku akan membawa Seto untuk _check up_ kesehatan rutin dan membawanya pulang." Yami sedikit terhuyung keluar ruangan. Dia mulai melepas pakaian labnya.

"Jaga kesehatan, Yami. Aku tak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi. Yang kupedulikan hanyalah dirimu." Yugi menyunggingkan senyum kecil, memegang lembut pipi Yami dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Responnya sangat positif dalam diri Yami. Dia sampai lupa kalau Yugi daritadi ada disampingnya. Mendukung dan tetap menjaga kestabilan emosinya. Ada sesuatu yang menjalar hangat di relung dadanya. Yugi selalu membawa cahaya pada sisi gelapnya.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Pulanglah ke rumah. Aku akan menghubungimu secepatnya." Yami mencium pergelangan tangan Yugi lembut. Mata _crimson-_nya terpancar teduh walau letih. Ke depannya pasti akan sangat melelahkan.

XXX

Malam ini terlihat sangat tenang. Tak ada yang menyangka seseorang sedang mengendap-endap di keremangan malam. Kamera pengintai telah di nonaktifkan dari ruang kontrol. Seorang bertubuh tegap tampak berjalan dengan penuh kewaspadaan. Setelah melakukan _general check up_, Seto dibiarkan sendiri di ruangannya. Tak ada yang mengawasi dan menduga bahwa Seto akan melarikan diri malam itu.

Dia melangkah tenang. Tak susah untuk melumpuhkan sistem keamanan di rumahnya sendiri. Dengan langkah pasti, dia menuju garasi dan mulai mengendarai mobil dengan perlahan. Tak ada kepanikan yang terpancar di wajahnya. Semuanya serasa berjalan normal.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian mobil berhenti di sebuah belokan sempit. Tempat pertama kalinya dia bertemu Jou. Entah mengapa Seto merasa Jou akan menunggunya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Dia sadar ada yang salah dengan Jou. Seto hanya ingin mencari tahu kebenarannya sendiri sebelum badan intelegen internasional mengetahui keberadaannya. Situasi saat ini sangatlah genting. Yami pasti telah berkoordinasi dengan badan keamanan dunia dalam menangani kasus ini.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah pasti mengikuti jalanan setapak. Jalanan yang becek dari aspal yang rusak mulai mengotori sepatu mahalnya. Langkahnya mulai diperlambat saat mendengar decakan asing di kupingnya. Seto mulai melangkah ragu, dan mencari sumber suaranya. Tak jauh didepannya terlihat pemandangan yang sangat mengerikan. Darah segar mulai menggenangi aspal. Potongan-potongan tubuh mulai tercecer tak beraturan. Beberapa bagian telah mulai hilang. Bau amis segera menyergap. Hal yang membuat Seto menutup mulutnya adalah ketika melihat seekor makhluk sedang melahap daging segar hasil buruannya itu. Dia terlihat begitu menikmainya. Nafsu makannya menggila. Dia tak henti-hentinya mencabik dan melumat daging buruannya. Kepala sang buruannya mulai menggelinding dan terhenti tepat di bawah kaki Seto.

"Hmmphh… sedang apa kau?" Seto mati-matian menahan isi perutnya. Matanya mulai berkunang-kunang.

"Ah, ketahuan juga rupanya. Seperti yang kau lihat Seto, aku sedang menikmati makan malamku. Mau bergabung?" Jou menyeringai. Beberapa cabikan daging masih tersempil di deretan giginya. Dia mulai menyeka darah yang mengotori mulutnya dengan menggunakan punggung tangan kanannya.

"Ternyata dugaanku benar. Kau bukan Katsuya yang kukenal selama ini." Seto menatap Jou sedih. Terdapat ribuan kekecewaan yang terpancar di mata birunya.

"Aku? Aku tetap Katsuya yang dulu, mungkin dengan nafsu daging segar yang berlebihan.." Jou mulai berjalan maju perlahan.

"Kau bukan Katsuya! Kau telah berubah menjadi makhluk paling menjijikkan. Bagaimana mungkin virus itu berevolusi?" Seto menatap Jou waspada.

"Menjijikkan? Teganya kau berkata itu, Seto. 'Katsuya' pasti sakit hati mendengarnya. Lagipula aku telah belajar untuk dapat menyembuhkan diri sendiri." Jou menyeringai semakin lebar. Jarak mereka makin dekat. Seto masih berdiri angkuh dengan memendam semua rasa yang berkecamuk di dalamnya.

"Brengsek kau! Ikutlah bersamaku. Aku bisa membuat kita bersama seperti dulu." Seto mulai menggadaikan harga dirinya. Dia sudah tak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Seto hanya bergantung pada serum itu. Malam ini Yami dan timnya akan mengadakan uji coba serum kepada objeknya. Mungkin setelah itu dia bisa memberikan kepada kekasihnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau yang ikut bersamaku? Kau ingin terus bersama 'Katsuya' kan? Dengan ini kau akan abadi selamanya." Jou mendekat. Dia sudah berada beberapa senti dari tubuh Seto. Bau daging segar mulai menyergap indra penciumannya. Rasa laparnya perlahan bangkit kembali.

"Penawaran yang menarik…" Seto tertunduk setengah putus asa. Sebenarnya memang tak ada lagi yang bisa ia harapkan. Dia adalah orang paling berdosa di dunia ini. Dialah yang menyebabkan hancurnya umat manusia. Bahkan derajatnya sudah tak dapat disamakan dengan bangkai tikus sekalipun. Adiknya sudah tak mungkin hidup kembali, begitu pula dengan kekasihnya. Tanggung jawab pembuatan serum telah diserahkan sepenuhnya pada Yami. Dia hanya menjadi boneka yang bisa menanggung kesalahan dan penyesalan seumur hidup. Sudah tak ada lagi yang perlu dipertahankan bukan?

"_Come with me_…" Jou mendesah pelan di telinga Seto, membuat bulu kuduk Seto mulai meremang.

"_Eat me._.."

"Huh?" Jou terkejut dengan perkataan Seto.

"Makan aku, Katsuya. Sudah tak ada yang bisa kupertahankan di dunia ini. Mungkin dengan begitu kau bisa memaafkanku di alam sana." Seto berkata tenang.

"Dengan senang hati, Seto…"

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N : **Saya sebal! Sugar Babe! Kok kamu ngelindungin Jou-nya gak niat gitu? Nahan jatoh, sih nahan jatoh! Tapi kayak gak niat gitu! Huh! Aku mau ngambek sama Sugar Baby!

Oke, oke. Gue mau bales review. Hehehe.

**Sora Tsubameki : **Hai teman menggalauku di Gelar Jepang. Gara-gara GJ kita ketinggalan adegan 'mesra' Sugar Baby dan anjingnya. Hehehe. Wahahaha! Sugar Baby-ku jadi gila! Sugar Babe! XD Lama-lama gue beli beneran, deh, tu kotak ajaib. Hahaha! Mau punya? Nonton Zombieland aja, tuh. Dokumenter. Hahahah! Eh, chapter yang ini keren, Sora! Ada ilmu pengetahuannya dikit. Gak kayak 'Ballada Pulgoso dan Alonso' yang gue buat di GJ. Hahahahaa! 'Sunshine' ntar gue bikini, deh. Makasih reviewnya, Sora!

**Messiah Hikari : **Ketiduran? Insomnia lagi, ya? Hehehe. Si Sugar Babe stress kok banyak yang seneng, ya? Dasar emang kamu menyebalkan tapi imut. Sekali-kali lo jadi uke mau, tak? (ditampol sama Sugar Babe) Dan gue baru nyadar akan kebodohan di episode kemaren. Woi, tolol! Itu ada tangga, bego! Daripada lompat, mending lo naik tangga. Dodol… Ah, maaf jadi rambling begini. Soalnya gue ngetik balesan ini sambil nonton episode kemaren. Hehehe. Eh, 'Resonance' giliranmu, Messiah! Semangat! Dan makasih udah mau review. Hehehe.

**Uchiha 'Haruhi' Gaje : **Betul, betul. Rasa bersalah dan kehilangan itu mega dahsyat efeknya. Kayak gue. Sangat merasa bersalah dan sangat kehilangan gara-gara ketinggalan sehari menonton hint puppyshipping di episode kemaren. Hyaaaa… Masih dibahas… =3= Tapi, setelah gue liat-liat lagi, ternyata Sugar Baby perhatian sangat. Orang Anzu yang ada di samping Honda persis gak nyadar kalo Jou melorot gitu. Hahahah! Aaaww… menyentuuuuhh! #PLAK Yah, biarkan Jou menggoda cowok lain. Biasanya dia yang digodain soalnya. Hahaha! Sip! Yam! Malik! Cepetan bikin serumnya! Dan buat Haruhi, thanks buat reviewnya. Hehehe.

**Shinrei Azuranica : **Yeiy! Sequelnya udah jadi! Tapi maaf updatenya lama. Hehhe. Lumutan, ya? Sini biar Sugar Baby yang bersihin. Atau mau nyuruh Light aja? Heheheh. Aih. Makasih pujiannya. Kita gak mungkin semangat ngetik kalo bukan dukungan dari Nica juga, kok. Hehehe. Kan. Banyak yang seneng ngeliat Sugar Baby stress. Hahahaha! Kasian kau, Ba… Oh, jelas! Bahkan, jou melorot dari punggung Honda aja dia bisa tau. Padahal Anzu yang disamping Honda aja gak ngeh sama sekali. Aaaawww… #pentingdibahas. Thanks buat reviewnya, ya.

**Reader : **Haii! Sama-sama, lho. Makasih juga udah direview. Hehehe. Oh, jelas bisa. Namanya juga 'Fanfiction. Unleash Your Imagination'. Hahaha! (ngeles yang sangat amat tidak elit) Yang digigit Jou juga jadi zombie, tapi gak sesempurna Jou. kayaknya gitu. Mungkin. Ah, makasih aja, deh buat reviewnya. Hehehe.

**MoonZheng : **'_There's a zombie on your lawn. There's a zombie on your lawn. We don't want zombies on our lawns. I know your type. Tall, dark, and death. You wanna bite all the petals of off my head. And then eat the brains of the one who planted me here.' _Hahahah! Sumpah itu 'Plants VS Zombies' lucu parah! Udah tamat lo, sha? Tamatin, gih! Biar ketemu Zomboss. Ya si Jou yang ganti nyetir, kali. Atau dia turun, terus cari mangsa lagi. Iya, iya! Itu ada Dr. Zomboss dalam balutan Jou! Hahaha! Ngaco lo. Anyway, makasih reviewnya, ya.

**Hyunsie : **Udah lama baca tapi baru review? Baru review? (ngasah golok tetangga) Hahahah! Yaudah, lah. Gak apa-apa. DIrasa kalian ini. Hahaha! He? Mau jadi zombie? Hedeeeh… mending jadi vampire aja, yuk. Bwahahaha! Ya ampun Sugar Babe! Banyak sekali reviewer yang suka ngeliat dirimu menderita! Bwahaha! Sok kece sih, lo kalo di seriesnya. Salam kenal juga, Hyunsie. Ini are. key. take. tour. Hehehe.

**YuuRi Uchiha-Namikaze : **Yeah! Update! Haih, haih… Kenapa pada seneng ngeliat Sugar Baby menderita, sih? Dasar kalian ini. Apa gara-gara si Sugar Babe terlalu OOC kalo menderita? Tampang dia, kan, tampang makmur terus… Oh, pasti! Jangankan Sugar Baby. Sampe Light dan Matt rela meninggalkan uke mereka! Hahahah! (tampol sama L plus Mello) Ah, makasih buat semangat dan reviewnya. Hehehe.

**Sweet lollipop : **Sugar Baby emang naas nasibnya. Hiks. Dan yep! Zombie!Jou sudah muncul! Bahkan dia udah mulai beraksi disini. Hehehe. Makasih reviewnya, ya!

**Michiyo momoka : **Puppyshipping yang banyak? Di episode kemaren ada hint puppyshipping biarpun bentar. Hahahah! Bahagia mendadak gue. Jou jahat karenaaaa… bawaan lahir? (tampoled) Ah, Sugar Baby kacangin aja. Gak penting. #PLAK Makasih reviewnya, ya!

**101 hiru yorunita : **Yeah! Ada sequelnya! Hahah. Yaudah. Yang penting sekarang rajin review, ya. Hehehe. Betul! Sugar Baby aja malah pengen digigit di chapter ini. Sip, sip! Ini udah update, kok. Maaf kalo lama, ya. Ternyata kesibukan kuliah lagi-lagi menghalau authoress-autoressnya. Hahaha! Makasih reviewnya!

**cHizu drarry o : **Yep! Sequel sudah datang, sodara-sodara! Selamat menikmati! Hehehe. Iya, dong! Kan si Jou terakhir digigit sama bosnya zombie, jadi virus yang masuk ke dia juga beda. Lebih canggih. Muahahah! Waduuh… ada lagi yang seneng ngeliat Sugar Baby melabil dan menggalau! Hahaha! Makasih lho udah mau review. Makasih juga buat pujiannya. Hehehe. Review lagi, ya!

**Vi_chan91312 : **Yep! Ada lanjutannya, dong. Kan di 'The Land of Undead' pada minta sequel. Makanya gue sama Sora langsung rembukan lagi dan bikin sequelnya. Hehehe. Dan yep lagi! Jou jadi jahat! Bwahahahha! (kembali mencoba ketawa bejat ala Netherlands, tapi masih gagal) Hmm… bunuh temennya, gak ya? (ngelirik Sora dengan cengiran gaje) Makasih reviewnya, Vi-chan!

**Kyon-kyon : **Wahahah! Akhirnya, Sodara-sodara! AKHIRNYA! Ada juga yang kasian sama Sugar Baby. Yang lainnya nyukurin elo, sih, Babe. Dan Yeah! Jou jadi zombie canggih! Woohoo! Sugar Baby jadi gila gara-gara Jou lebih pinter dari dia? Mungkin. Hahahah! Tapi, kalo buat pacar, dia rela dilangkahin kok. (what the maksud?) Makasih reviewnya, ya!

**Aljabar Tralala aka Reddish Dragonoid : **He? RS? Ngapain? Masa' lo sakit lagi pas baca ini? Hehehe. Si Sugar Baby kan lagi stress. Gak sempet dia mikirin body semenya. Ntaran aja pas udah punya uke baru. Hahaha! Matanya merah gara-gara iritasi ringan dan belom pake insto. Halah. Anak insto dasar si Jou. Minum insto mulu, sih. Jadinya gitu, kan. Bwahahaha! Betulll! Nethere SUPER GANTENG! Ganteng banget tu orang. Prussia kalah! Romano juga kalah. OMG… Nethere ganteng BANGET! XDD Eh, btw, PC lo udah waras belom? Dan, makasih reviewnya. Hehehe.

**Din-chan : **Yep! Sequel sudah keluar! Makasih reviewnya, ya.

**Chrystall-Green or GreenOpalus : **Emang. Jou yang imut sangat berbahaya. Beware of cuteness. (tampoled) Ah, si Sugar Baby mana sadar. Dibilangin sama sepupunya aja gak mau percaya. Dasar Sugar Babe. Kepala batu. Hahahah! Yaaahh… kenapa gak tau mau nulis apa? Nulis dong. Nulis dong. Nulis dong. Nulis dong. Nulis dong. (eror) makasih reviewnya, ya!

**Nonohana Kizure : **Yeah! Sequelnya udah dibuat! Hahaha! Iya, tuh. Rekamannya menang penghargaan. Gue juga pengen punya rekamannya… (mupeng) Kan. Lagi-lagi ada yang girang si Sugar Baby menderita. Hahahah! (sendirinya juga girang dan ketawa psycho pas ngetik kegalauan Kaiba) Yep! Si Jou mau ngetes dulu. Sedahsyat apa efek keimutan yang dia punya. Kalo sedahsyat ini, tiap hari mudah dapet mangsa. Hahahaha! Waduh. Sugar Baby jangan sampe ketabrak, dong. Ntar siapa yang bisa disiksa? Hahahah! Makasih reviewnya, ya!

**Dika the Reborned Kuriboh : **Dika! Lama tak bersua, BOY! Hahaha! Man, gue ketularan temen-temen gue… Aawww. Sugar Baby, ada yang gak tega lagi sama kegalauan dan kelabilanmu. Huhuhu. Hmmm… Masih bingung juga, nih si Jou menyantap temen-temennya apa nggak. Hehehe. Doain aja keselamatan Yugi and the gang. Hahaha! Masalah daging-dagingan… Bayangin begini. Daging manusia itu ibaratnya steak sementara daging binatang tu tempe. Nah, kalo disuruh pilih, mending makan mana, mending langsung ambil steak aja, kan. Nah, sama kayak zombie. Mereka milih daging manusia karena lebih enak. (ngelesan yang dipake di 'Immortals') Hehehe. Makasih reviewnya, Dika.

Sippo! Semuanya udah dibales. Sekarang, gue mau melihat adegan 'mesra' Sugar Baby dan Jou lagi, lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Hehehe.


	3. The Cure

**A/N : **Hyaaaa… awalnya mau ngelanjutin cerita ini pas awal-awal liburan, kenapa malah keteteran jadi pertengahan liburan gini, ya? KOK GUE LIBURAN 3 BULAN GAK KERASA LIBURAN, YA? TT^TT

**Disclaimer : **Punya Kazuki Takahashi. Iker Casillas sama David Villa punya gue. Huahahahah! Eh, salah. Iker Casillas punya David Villa, dan David Villa kepunyaan Iker Casillas. (ditampol berjamaah sama pacar dan istri dua orang itu)

**Warning : **Blood, gore, dan author yang melabil. Oiya, ada puppyshipping sama puzzleshipping, ya.

**

* * *

**

**- Chapter 3 : The Cure -**

"Bagaimana kalau kau yang ikut bersamaku? Kau ingin terus bersama 'Katsuya' kan? Dengan ini kau akan abadi selamanya." Jou mendekat. Dia sudah berada beberapa senti dari tubuh Seto. Bau daging segar mulai menyergap indra penciumannya. Rasa laparnya perlahan bangkit kembali.

"Penawaran yang menarik…" Seto tertunduk setengah putus asa. Sebenarnya memang tak ada lagi yang bisa ia harapkan. Dia adalah orang paling berdosa di dunia ini. Dialah yang menyebabkan hancurnya umat manusia. Bahkan derajatnya sudah tak dapat disamakan dengan bangkai tikus sekalipun. Adiknya sudah tak mungkin hidup kembali, begitu pula dengan kekasihnya. Tanggung jawab pembuatan serum telah diserahkan sepenuhnya pada Yami. Dia hanya menjadi boneka yang bisa menanggung kesalahan dan penyesalan seumur hidup. Sudah tak ada lagi yang perlu dipertahankan, bukan?

"_Come with me_…" Jou mendesah pelan di telinga Seto, membuat bulu kuduk Seto mulai meremang.

"_Eat me._.."

"Huh?" Jou terkejut dengan perkataan Seto.

"Makan aku, Katsuya. Sudah tak ada yang bisa kupertahankan di dunia ini. Mungkin dengan begitu kau bisa memaafkanku di alam sana." Seto berkata tenang.

"Dengan senang hati, Seto…"

Jou mulai mendekati sosok tinggi Seto dengan tangan terulur. Bibir merahnya yang merekah menampilkan senyum penuh kemenangan. Sepasang mata merah semerah darah milik Jou telah menjatuhkan titik pertama yang akan ia gigit, yaitu leher jenjang sang CEO. Leher yang begitu ramping dan lembut, seolah-olah meneriakan kepada sang zombie untuk menggigitnya segera.

Seto berjengit saat tangan dingin milik Jou mendarat di pipi kirinya dengan lembut. Tangan ini yang dulu memancarkan kehangatan milik kekasihnya telah berubah menjadi es yang begitu dingin, menusuk hingga ke tulang. Usapan lembut di pipi sang CEO membuatnya hilang akal dan melenguh pelan sambil memejamkan mata. Diraihnya tangan dingin yang telah membelainya lembut untuk ia dekap. Ia begitu merindukan tangan ini. Tangan yang dulu selalu ia genggam, ia raih, dan ia kecup.

Namun tangan itu tak sedingin ini. Dulu tangan itu hangat.

Hangat dan penuh kehidupan.

Seto membuka matanya tiba-tiba dan langsung mendorong tubuh Jou menjauh. Matanya membelalak lebar, seolah-olah ia baru saja menyadari sesuatu. Ketakutan dan kebingungan tampak jelas terpancar dari kedua lautan biru matanya.

Jou mendengus pelan sambil terkekeh. Ia merapikan sedikit helaian rambut yang menghalangi matanya. "Kau berubah pikiran, Seto?" bisiknya. Sepasang mata merahnya terus menatap Seto lekat-lekat.

"… Kau bukan KAtsuya…" desah Seto pelan. Seperti orang yang baru tersambar petir, Seto akhirnya menyadari bahwa makhluk di depannya itu bukanlah Jounouchi Katsuya yang ia kenal dulu. Bukan Jounouchi Katsuya yang penuh senyum, ceria, dan baik hati. Yang ini hanyalah monster.

Monster haus darah dalam balutan Jounouchi Katsuya.

Jou mendecak pelan sambil mendengus. "Baru sadar sekarang rupanya, Seto? Kau tahu, untuk ukuran orang ber-IQ tinggi sepertimu, menyadari bahwa aku bukan Katsuya cukup lama, ya?" ejeknya sambil tertawa pelan.

Tawa renyahnya itu hampir melambungkan pikiran Seto bahwa kekasihnya masih hidup. Tawanya sangat mirip dengan tawa yang sering ia dengar. Hanya saja, kali ini tawa itu terdengar… sinis dan dingin. Tawa itu bukanlah tawa bahagia ataupun senang, melainkan tawa jahat.

Tawa yang tak pernah Seto dengar keluar dari mulut Jounouchi.

"Kembalikan Katsuya padaku!" geram Seto. Entah kenapa ia merasakan kemarahan yang begitu bergejolak di dalam tubuhnya. Ia ingin Katsuyanya kembali, sekarang!

"Apa maksudmu dengan kembalikan Katsuya? Aku Katsuya, Seto." kata Jou sambil tersenyum sinis. Senyum yang sangat mengerikan, bahkan membuat Seto bergidik ngeri.

Belum sempat Seto membalas perkataan Jou, sang zombie langsung melompat menerjang Seto. Hanya dengan satu serangan, ia berhasil menjatuhkan Seto ke atas aspal yang keras, membuat CEO Kaiba Corp itu meringis kesakitan. Jou langsung duduk di atas pinggang Seto sebelum sang pria berambut cokelat itu berdiri, mengunci Seto pada posisi terlentangnya.

"Kalau kau tak mau menyerahkan dirimu padaku," bisik Jou, tepat di samping telinga kanan Seto. "Aku saja yang ambil tindakan lebih dulu."

Seto melirik ngeri saat taring beracun sang zombie mulai dipamerkan, siap untuk menembus kulit dan menghujam ke dalam dagingnya. Inikah akhir hidupnya? Inikah ganjaran baginya karena telah membunuh satu penduduk kota? Inikah hukumannya karena telah bertindak egois?

DOOR!

Jou mengerang kesakitan sambil memegangi pundaknya yang terluka. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar tembakan berikutnya yang kemudian mengenai dada kiri Jou. Tembakan ketiga tepat menembus pelipisnya, mendaratkan timah panas itu bersarang di otak kanan Jou. Tembakan terakhir inilah yang kemudian berhasil menumbangkan Jou.

"SETOO!"

Terlihat sosok Yami Atem berlari mendekati Seto. Sepucuk pistol tergenggam erat di tangan kanannya. Tak jauh dari Yami, terlihat tiga sosok lainnya yaitu Malik, Yugi, dan juga Isono. Masing-masing menggenggam pistol di tangannya. Raut kekhawatiran nampak jelas di wajah keempat orang tersebut.

"Seto, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yami sambil membantu sepupunya itu berdiri. "Dia tidak melukaimu, kan?"

"… Tidak. Aku tak apa-apa…" bisik Seto lemah. Matanya masih menatap lurus sosok Jou yang masih terkapar tak bergerak di jalanan. "… Apa dia… benar-benar mati?" tanya Seto ragu.

"Entahlah." gumam Malik sambil memperhatikan Jou dari jauh. Pistol masih terangkat pada posisi siaga. Siapa tahu zombie ini lebih kuat dari zombie terakhir yang mereka lawan. Dilihat dari susunan gennya, zombie baru ini jauh lebih kuat dari yang sebelumnya. "Semoga saja satu tembakan sudah cukup."

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan padanya? Tak mungkin ia kita tinggalkan begitu saja disini, kan?" tanya Yugi pelan. Mata ametisnya menatap sedih sosok mantan sahabatnya itu. Sungguh ia tak tega melihat Jou menjadi seperti ini.

"Mungkin kita harus membawanya ke tempat penelitian…" usul Malik. "Disana, kita bisa meneliti gen dan kondisi tubuhnya yang lain."

"Entahlah, Malik. Aku tidak yakin kalau itu ide yang baik." sahut Yami. Ia masih belum tahu kemampuan sesungguhnya yang dimilki zombie ini. Bisa gawat jadinya kalau zombie ini hidup kembali di laboratorium. Ia tak mau mengulangi kejadian yang dulu pernah terjadi. Kejadian yang telah membuatnya harus bertanggung jawab atas kematian seluruh penduduk kota Domino.

"Tapi, dengan ini kita bisa menelitinya lebih jauh lagi, Yami! Mungkin kita bisa menemukan serum yang tepat!" desak Malik.

Yami terdiam. Ia tak berani mengambil keputusan, takut kalau ia akan salah. Yami kemudian melirik Seto yang masih termangu di sampingnya. "Seto, bagaimana menurutmu? Apa yang harus kita lakukan padanya?" tanya Yami dengan nada suara yang lembut.

Butuh beberapa saat bagi Seto untuk mencerna perkataan Yami dan menimbang baik serta buruknya. Ia kemudian teringat akan tawarannya pada Jou untuk ikut dengannya. Yami dan Malik akan memberikannya serum sehingga Jou bisa kembali seperti sediakala. Bahkan, malam ini dijadwalkan untuk uji coba serum pertama kali pada jasad Mokuba, adiknya.

"Bawa ia ke laboratorium. Mungkin kita bisa menyembuhkannya dengan serum."

Yami menarik napas panjang. Ia tahu sepupunya tak akan tega meninggalkan Jou di tengah jalan seperti ini. Dengan segala cara, Seto pasti akan mengembalikan Jou seperti sediakala, entah apa resikonya.

"Baiklah. Kalau itu yang kau inginkan…"

XXX

Dingin, hampa. Tak ada kehidupan. Seolah menentang takdir, berbagai cara dilakukan untuk tetap memacu sang penopang kehidupan. Jaringan tubuh dipaksa untuk tak membusuk. Sel-sel darah dipaksa untuk tetap mempertahankan bentuknya. Suhu ruangan begitu dingin, namun di dalam sebuah kotak berukuran sedang terdapat suhu mustahil untuk ditinggali. Suhu itu hanya cocok untuk sang mayat dalam mempertahankan bentuknya. Nol derajat Kelvin memungkinkan tubuh untuk tidak melakukan reaksi kimia. Seperti mumi, hanya saja jaringan tubuh tak berubah sedikitpun. Seolah memberhentikan sang waktu, mengawetkan kehidupan hingga tiba saatnya ion digerakkan dan jantung berdenyut kembali.

Di dalam tabung itu, berdiri seonggok tubuh. Pucat tanpa daya. Beberapa kabel dan peralatan rumit yang belum bisa ditemukan saat itu terpasang melilit seperti rangkaian benang kusut. Tubuhnya terperangkap dalam sebuah gerbang, antara kehidupan dan kematian. Dalam istilah medis, mungkin ini yang disebut koma. Mungkin ini yang disebut mati suri. Tak ada yang berubah. Jaringan tubuh itu masih segar. Rambut hitamnya masih tetap terulur sempurna. Wajahnya tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. Hanya gamang, tak ada ekspresi.

"Kebangkitannya sebentar lagi." Yami terlihat sangat lelah. Persoalan seolah datang bertubi-tubi. Tujuan pembuatan serum sangatlah jelas. Visinya adalah menyelamatkan umat manusia dengan melumpuhkan serangan virus alva penyebab penciptaan sang zombie. Sebenarnya sederhana saja, jika benang yang kusut tak bertambah kusut. Seonggok mayat itu adalah penyebab semuanya. Seonggok mayat itu adalah faktor utama yang menyebabkan mereka pergi ke zombie land. Seonggok mayat itu merupakan tolak ukur keberhasilan tim mereka. Jika dia hidup… jika saja dia hidup normal... maka visi mereka berhasil.

"Dan sekarang pasien kita bertambah satu." Malik memotong lamunannya. Ya, sekarang akar permasalahannya makin bercabang. Perkembangan virus itu seperti kenaikan kurva penduduk, sedangkan penelitian mereka berjalan selambat kurva makanan. Tak seimbang, bahkan mereka sudah tertinggal jauh.

"Dia memiliki daya penyembuhan diri yang luar biasa. Tubuhnya mampu menutupi luka yang diciptakan dalam waktu relatif singkat." Peluh keluar begitu saja dari dahi Malik. Sungguh, dia benar-benar ingin dikirimkan ke rumah sakit jiwa, jika saja Marik tak menitipkan amanat ini padanya.

"Tinggal menunggu waktu. _Time planning _harus dipersingkat. Serum itu sudah bisa dicoba walau tak seratus persen sempurna. Kita akan membangkitkan Mokuba… besok." Yami sudah mengambil keputusan.

"Jangan lupakan dengan tamu kita di sebelah. Dia juga memerlukan perhatian khusus." Malik mengerling, mengingatkan Yami tentang kondisi Jou saat ini.

XXX

Sementara itu, di sisi laboratorium lainnya terbaring seorang pemuda berambut pirang. Tubuhnya terikat erat dengan sabuk-sabuk kulit ke tempat tidur. Mulai dari pergelangan tangan, pergelangan kaki, hingga ke dada dan pahanya terikat erat pada tempat tidur. Beberapa orang ilmuwan berpakaian putih-putih sibuk berjalan hilir mudik, mengawasi mesin-mesin yang ada di sekitar tempat tidur. Perubahan aktivitas tanda vital yang terjadi pada pemuda pirang itu mereka catat dengan sangat mendetail, meskipun saat itu tak ada perubahan signifikan. Bahkan denyut nadi saja tidak ada.

Beberapa orang lainnya sedang sibuk mengamati luka-luka bekas tembakan yang terjadi pada tubuh Jou. Mereka cukup bingung dengan kondisi luka tersebut. Sebanyak dua luka yang ada pada tubuh Jou, keduanya seperti hampir menutup sempurna. Jaringan penyusun kulit dan daging mulai terbentuk dan hampir menutupi lubang yang diciptakan peluru. Hanya ada satu luka yang belum sembuh, bahkan luka masih menganga lebar, yaitu pada kepala Jou.

"Apakah akan lebih baik kalau kita ambil dulu peluru di kepalanya baru kita teliti lagi jaringan-jaringan tubuhnya?" tanya seorang ilmuwan kepada rekannya.

"Tapi, Yami tidak menyuruh kita untuk melakukan itu…" balas ilmuwan yang satunya lagi. Ada nada keraguan dan sedikit ketakutan dalam nada suaranya.

"Sudahlah. Ia sekarang sedang sibuk dengan percobaannya sendiri. Ia memberi kita wewenang penuh pada percobaannya yang ini. Tak apa, kan, kalau kita tidak meminta nasihatnya? Lagipula, aku yakin tak akan terjadi apa-apa." desak ilmuwan yang pertama.

Meski ragu, akhirnya ilmuwan kedua memutuskan untuk menuruti keinginan rekannya. Ia mengambil _pincer _dan mulai merogoh ke dalam lubang kecil tersebut, mencari-cari peluru. Dengan ketelitian dan sangat hati-hati, ia berhasil mengapit peluru itu menggunakan _pincer _dan menariknya perlahan-lahan. Sedikit demi sedikit, peluru itu mulai terlihat menyembul dari luka yang ia timbulkan hingga akhirnya peluru itu benar-benar keluar dari kepala Jou.

Kedua ilmuwan itu kemudian sibuk mengambil sampel darah, rambut, serta jaringan yang menempel pada peluru. Tak ada satupun dari ilmuwan itu yang menyadari kalau sepasang mata merah perlahan-lahan mulai terbuka. Mereka juga tak menyadari saat sepasang tangan putih pucat mencengkeram sabuk kulit itu dan merobeknya. Mereka baru menyadari ada sesuatu yang tak beres saat sebuah bayangan jatuh menimpa keduanya.

"Aku agak panik juga saat peluru itu masuk ke otakku, membuatku tak bisa memulihkan kembali lukanya. Tapi, berkat kebodohan kalian dengan mengeluarkan peluru itu, aku jadi tertolong. Sebagai ucapan terima kasih, aku berikan kalian hidup abadi. Tentu, sebelumnya kalian harus merasakan sakit yang luar biasa."

Jou tersenyum licik sebelum menyerang dua ilmuwan itu.

XXX

Yami termenung di kantornya. Ia tak yakin kalau serum hasil penelitiannya itu sudah siap untuk diinjeksikan ke tubuh Mokuba esok hari. Hati kecilnya terus menerus memperingatinya untuk meneliti ulang, mengkaji semuanya dari awal hingga titik-titik terkecilnya, jangan sampai terulang lagi kejadian musnahnya Domino. Kejadian itu cukup sekali saja terjadi di dunia. Cukup sekali. Namun, melihat sosok Jou yang berdiri tegap tanpa cacat sedikitpun membuat nalar Yami tak bekerja dengan baik. Ia ingin segera melihat efek sang serum pada tubuh manusia, sehingga ia bisa menggunakannya pada Jou.

Membicarakan Jou membuatnya teringat akan kondisi sepupunya, Kaiba Seto. Betapa sang CEO terpuruk saat kematian kekasihnya. Ia terpuruk dalam lubang kesedihannya yang begitu dalam dan seolah-olah tanpa ujung. Melihat kondisi Seto yang masih setengah hidup seperti itu membuat Yami semakin ingin mencoba serum itu. Ia harus mengalihkan segala kemungkinan buruk dan terus berharap yang terbaik. Tapi, apa mungkin serum itu akan berhasil?

"Sial…" ratap Yami sambil menelungkupkan kedua tangannya ke muka. "Kenapa aku jadi tegang begini…"

Sebuah ketukan lembut terdengar di pintu kantor sang ilmuwan. Tak perlu menunggu jawaban dari sang pemilik kantor, pegangan pintu terputar dan daun pintu terbuka. Seorang pemuda dengan wajah identik dengan Yami tampak melongokkan kepalanya dari sela-sela pintu yang terbuka. Senyum manis tersungging di bibirnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Atem?" tanya Yugi lembut.

"Yugi." panggil Yami. Beban yang ia rasakan tiba-tiba terasa sedikit ringan saat melihat wajah cerah sang kekasih. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, memanggil sang kekasih untuk mendekat. "Aku betul-betul tak yakin kalau serum itu sudah siap." kata Yami lirih.

"Sudahlah, Atem." hibur Yugi sambil memeluk erat Yami. "Kau belum mencobanya. Siapa tahu serum ini berhasil."

"Tapi, kalau aku gagal lagi, Seto pasti akan kembali sedih..." gumam Yami sedih. Suaranya sedikit teredam karena wajahnya tertutupi pundak mungil Yugi. "Aku akan kembali membuatnya disalahkan oleh masyarakat luas."

"Sudahlah, Atem. Itu bukan seluruhnya kesalahanmu." hibur Yugi sambil mengelus-elus punggung Yami. "Bukan seluruhnya salahmu, Atem."

Atem baru saja membuka mulutnya untuk membalas perkataan Yugi saat pintu kantornya terbuka tiba-tiba, menampilkan sosok Malik. Panik dan ketakutan terlihat jelas di wajahnya. "Gawat, Yami!" seru Malik panik.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yami, khawatir dengan kepanikan yang ditampilkan oleh Malik.

"Jou!" seru Malik. "Jou hidup kembali dan telah menyerang dua ilmuwan yang menjaganya!"

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**S/N (Sora Tsubameki Note): **Sekarang bagian gw bales review. Ok, lets started!

**Hyunsie : **Iya, Jou disini nyeremin banget. Bahkan gw yang ngetik nyampe merinding. *plak* Hyunsie sujud sukur lihat Seto dimakan? O.O Huehehe. Gw juga sih berharap begitu tadinya. Kasian juga tuh CEO kalau dibiarkan hidup gaje terlalu lama. Jou sudah jadi zombie, jadi sebenarnya tidak ada perasaan apapun lagi terhadap Seto. Thx reviewnya. ^_^

**Green-Chrystall**** : **Yup, harusnya coklat madu. Thx ya udah diingatkan. ^^. Masalah asal muasal Sugar Baby tanyakan kepada yang mendeklarasikannya. *nunjuk Coolkid* XDD

**vichan91312: **Itu bohong. Hehe. Itu Cuma akal2an Jou aja, supaya Seto rela dimakan. XDD. Iya, perasaan Jou lebih pintar saat jadi zombie daripada saat jadi manusia. Hahaha. *dilempar ke jurang*

**Dika the Reborned Kuriboh****: **Terimakasih pujiannya, Dika san. ^_^ Yami kalah tinggi terhadap Yami. Makanya bisa ngelawan walau tidak makan setahun. XDD Jou sudah menjadi zombie, jadi dia hanya punya naluri memakan daging segar. Tak ada dendam atau perasaan cinta. Thx reviewnya. ^_^

**Uchiha 'Haruhi' Gaje: **Ya, namanya juga sudah cinta. Seto emang udah ngaco. *plak* Disini serumnya sudah jadi. Hore! Itu beneran makan daging, bukan makan lemon. XDD Jou ga doyan lemon. Asem rasanya. *plak* Thx reviewnya, Haruhi chan. ^_^

**Arsy Yugi****: **Halo dek. Terimakasih pujiannya. XD Jou dan Seto tidak akan mati cepat. Kita siksa dulu baru boleh mati. Hahaha. Thx reviewnya dek. ^_^

**Shinrei Azuranica****: **Tidak apa2 telat, yang penting review. Hehe. Iya, Seto kayak pasien RSJ. Jadi inget fic coolkid yang demam WC. XDD Iya lah, JOu menjijikkan. Bayangkan, udah ga mandi bertahun-tahun, makan daging orang lagi. XDD Thx udah review, Shinrei san. ^_^

**Fujoshinki - akut****: **Iya, itu Jou. Kami memang kejam. Hyahaha *keluar tanduk di kepala* Thx reviewnya ya. ^_^

**101 hiru yorunita****: **Yup, Cuma Jou yang jadi zombie seksi. Yang lain pada ga jelas bentuknya. XDD Sunshine? O.O Nah lo, ditagih lo Coolkid-san. Muahaha! Cepet update. Mana update-annya? *ngacung2in bambu runcing* Hyahaha! Eh, makasih ya, udah review. ^_^

**ReddishDragonoid****: **Jou bitchy? Oww..Jou..XDD Ini ceritanya dikonsep pas di GJ sih. Makanya jadinya agak2 GaJe. XDD

**cHizu drarryo: **Wah, makasih banyak udah menanti kelanjutannya, Chizu san**. **Seto jadi zombie? Rahasia! Hehe. Stay tune aja ya. Thx udah review. ^_^

**Messiah Hikari: **Oy, dek. Walau kau telah menyatakan hiatus 2 bulan, reviewmu tetap kubalas. XDD Kamu salah ketik, Seto jadi Seti tuh. *ngakak bacanya* Tapi lucu juga.. Seti. Oww..Seto, kau dapat nama baru. *lol* Akhirnya si Jou bisa dibawa ke lab kok. Oke, thx reviewnya. ^_^

**Nouver Jeevas****: **Yah, gitu deh. Namanya juga cinta. XD iya betul, disini yang pinter cuma Yami doang! Hahahaha! Gw juga ngerasa ada pride kok. sayangnya belum berhasil dimakan. *sedih* Thx reviewnya. ^_^

**Sweet lollipop: **Wah, lo ga telat review kok. Malah yang pertama review, Hehe. Waduh, Seto memang sudah tak waras kok. *digampar Seto* Cieh..baru kali ini ada yang dukung keputusan lo, Set. XDD Thx reviewnya ya. ^_^

**C/N : **Sippo! Sekarang, mohon reviewnya lagi, ya. Hohoho!


End file.
